Loving You: Another Story
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: A story of how Gon meets a certain blonde girl after separating with Killua and Alluka. This story tells you how the girl warms up to him and tell her all of her stories and troubles. A story of how a couple decides that Gon is the best companion for their daughter. A story of how this two fell in love with each other in one week. AU fic of sort. (GonXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I know this is sudden, but I have a big news. I will be putting my fanfiction, Loving You on hiatus for awhile.  
But, as you wait and think of your answers for my question in the latest chapter...you can read this!**

 **This will be another entertainment for you. I put this up to make up for the fact that I made Gon a wee bit sad. So, here goes. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoy Loving You.**

 **Enjoy and leave a review as well! Love you!**

* * *

The Girl in the Hood

Amidst the busy town where the World Tree stood, a hooded girl made an appearance. She had just come back from a delivery in another town. Her dark purple orbs traveled around in search for food. It was late evening and she had missed her lunch and tea. She walked to a fruits stall.

"Ah, welcome! Welcome!" the seller greeted her.

The blonde took an apple and bit on it. She paid for it before walking away. Her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up.

"Hello, Kaa-chan," the blonde said.

"My dear, where are you? We've been waiting for hours," the mother said on the phone.

"I'll be home soon. I'm in town right now. Need me to get anything?" the girl asked.

"Ah, yes. Get me my favorite," the mother requested.

The daughter replied, "Hmm," and then, hang up.

She started walking again. She caught sight of a father and a son, walking side by side and laughing at their stories. She kind of recognized the black haired son from somewhere. She shrugged it off and started to walk towards her mother's favorite shop.

"Welcome back, little girl!" the shopkeeper greeted her.

"Please stop calling me that, Canna-san," the girl replied politely.

Canna laughed. "Okay, okay, I will. Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, please. I'll pick it up soon," the girl replied.

Suddenly, two other customers came in. It was the duo she had seen in the street.

"Ah, welcome, Ging-san. Is this your son?" Canna greeted the two.

"Yes, this is Gon. I just thought he might like to try your snacks too," Ging, the father replied.

Canna nodded. "You'll have to pay this time," she reminded him.

The hooded girl kept on staring at Gon, the young black haired boy. Gon tried a caramel apple. As he was licking it, he noticed the girl staring at him. She immediately looked away when he flashed a smiled towards her. Canna came back from the kitchen with a paper bag full of donuts and mini muffins.

She called out to the hooded girl, "Cornelia, yours are done!"

"Ah! Yes!" the hooded girl replied in a stutter.

Canna giggled. "You're always so shy when people call your name," she remarked.

"S-Shut up!" Cornelia replied.

She bowed to the duo before exiting the shop. Gon noticed the girl had dropped something. It was a small rabbit plush. He picked it up.

"Canna-san, is this hers?" Gon asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes! It was a gift from her deceased grandmother," Canna replied.

Gon suddenly rushed out to catch up with her. He searched around to spot her. It was getting darker and harder for Gon to find her because she was wearing a purple hood. Not a good color during nighttime.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" he suddenly heard her voice.

"Oh, it's you again. What are you doing out at night?" a man's voice was heard.

"Shopping for my Kaa-chan," Cornelia replied.

Gon caught her hooded figure near an alley with a fairly muscled man in front of her. He was angry that she had bumped into him. She was busy picking up the treats she had gotten. Lucky for her, the treats were wrapped in plastic, so it was still clean.

"Awww…that is so sweet," the man cooed, stepping on one of the donuts.

Gon felt blood rushed through his vein. He ran up to help the girl. Cornelia actually felt the same thing. She stood up, fists clenched. She heard the man laughed. The girl flipped herself on her hands and landed a kick at his throat, silencing him. Gon froze from where he was standing, a few meters away from the two. His eyes glowed because he was amazed at what Cornelia had done.

"You're always a big bully!" Cornelia shouted angrily.

She turned to walk away from him with the unspoiled treats. Her hood had fallen off of her head and Gon could clearly see her hair color. It lit up in the moonlight. She noticed the boy staring at her. She started to run out of embarrassment.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Gon called but she ignored him.

That didn't stop him, though. He followed her until he reached her house. His father appeared beside him.

"Oh, you found her house. That was fast," Ging teased.

"I just wanted to return this," Gon reminded his father.

Ging grinned mischievously. Gon sighed at his father's behavior. Cornelia came out again to get the bowl she used to put milk in for the stray cats around her house. She saw the two and Gon gave out a small smile. She slammed the door immediately. Gon and Ging stared at each other.

"What is the matter, Cornelia?" her mother asked her.

"Oh… Do you remember what I told you?" the girl asked her mother.

"About what?" the mother asked, confused.

"About the boy and his father, creating a commotion at the Chairman Election because his father abandoned him for quite some time…" the blonde replied.

"Oh, that man that got hit by his son's best friend?"

"Yes. Umm…they're outside our house now…" Cornelia muttered.

Her mother laughed. She went up to the door, opened it and invited the two in. Cornelia put her hood up immediately. She hid in the kitchen. Her mother came by after a while.

"Cornelia, honey, stop hiding. They're here to return something," the mother said to her daughter.

"Mrs. Koizumi…" Gon's voice was heard.

"Ah, yes! Gon-kun. Why don't you return it to her," the mother said, leaving the two.

Gon appeared near the shelf where she was hiding. She didn't look at him. Her father made an appearance from the stairs. He went to the living room to greet his guests. He didn't like the way Gon and Cornelia were left alone in the kitchen.

"Uh…you dropped this at Canna-san's shop. She said it was important to you…" Gon said, showing her the rabbit plush.

"Oh…yes. It is…" she replied.

Gon tried to look at her face, but she kept on avoiding his gaze. The boy smiled.

"You know…" he started, "I just saw your hair in one glance, but you do have a very beautiful hair."

Cornelia played with the rabbit's ears, mumbling, "Most people felt like they should own me because of that hair…"

"Hmm?" Gon didn't quite hear her.

"Cornelia," her father's voice was heard.

"T-Tou-san…" she said, turning straight to look at his face.

The father stared down at Gon as his daughter went up to him. Gon bowed as a greeting. Cornelia took one glance at him before announcing that she wanted to sleep.

"You're Gon Freecs?" Mr. Koizumi asked the black haired boy.

"Y-yes…" Gon stuttered.

They were back in the living room, talking about a Hunter's life because Cornelia is a Hunter too. They also talked about other stuff as well.

"Why does she cover her head?" Gon asked.

"Oh…umm…" the mother turned to her husband.

He nodded to her. Gon was interested to know as she had beautiful hair. He found it such a waste not to show the world.

Mrs. Koizumi started, "You see…when she was a little girl, people envy her hair very much. She got picked on every day by the other girls in this town. Some even bully her, threatening to cut her hair or shave her head bald. We decided to keep her inside at first. Then, she wanted to become a Hunter like my brother. So, we let her out. She passed, as we had anticipated, but the girls hate her even more. We decided to give her that hood so that she won't be locking herself in the room all the time. I made her do deliveries because that is the only way to get her out of this house at times."

Mr. Koizumi agreed. "You were the first human being of her age to have ever spoken to her."

Gon muttered, "I see…" as he stared at the stairs that Cornelia had taken.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1: Cornelia, the Quiet Girl

Cornelia went down the stairs towards the kitchen the next morning. She stopped when she saw Gon and Ging at the dining table. She nodded to them as a greeting.

"Good morning," Gon said to her.

She ignored him and went up to her mother who was busy making some pancakes. The mother smiled to her.

"What are they still doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

"I thought it was your dream to get to know those two better. You told me that once…" the mother replied with a smile.

Cornelia took the plate full of pancakes from her mother to bring it to the table.

She replied, "I only told you one time…"

She walked up to the dining table. She sat down after placing the plate on the table. She didn't say anything as she took a piece of pancake and placed it on her plate. She started to eat it, staring down at it. She was not used to staring at people when she knew that they were staring at her too. Gon and Ging ate quietly as they glanced up at her sometimes. Mrs. Koizumi sat down with them. She placed another plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Ging said politely.

"Oh, you're welcome. Stay as long as you need," she replied with a smile.

Cornelia almost choked on her food when she heard her mother said that. She drank her drink and kept on staring at her food. The mother giggled to herself.

Ging nodded and said, "We may have to be going tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's my first time going around the world with Ging!" Gon said happily.

"I see…" Mrs. Koizumi nodded to his words.

Cornelia finished her food before anyone else did. She did her dishes, grabbed her hood and rushed to head out.

"Oh, Cornelia, pick up my magazine while you're at it," her mother called for her at the door.

"Yes, Kaa-chan…" she replied, waving her hand before exiting the door.

"I'm really sorry. She is _always_ like that when we have guests in the house…" Mrs. Koizumi explained.

"But, isn't it dangerous for her to be out?" Gon asked.

"Things have been better for her. Still, some girls her age would pick on her at times," the mother replied.

Gon could see the worries in her eyes. Ging glanced up at his son. He was giving an interested vibe towards Cornelia. The boy finished his food. He did his dishes and rushed towards the door, saying that he would look after Cornelia in return for her mother's hospitality.

"He must be like that around his friends too…" Ging sighed.

"Is this your first time with him?" Mrs. Koizumi asked.

"Yes. He did a fine job looking for me," the man replied, proud of his son.

* * *

Gon searched the whole place for the hooded girl. He spotted her at a food stall, staring at the food that the seller was cooking.

"Seriously though…you should lose the hood, Cornelia," the young seller said to her.

"Sorry, Daphne-san. I can't. Some girls still hate me," Cornelia replied, sighing.

Daphne laughed. She handed the girl a packet of her freshly made kebabs. Cornelia took it with a smile. She placed one into her mouth. Gon went up to the stall, staring at the kebabs still cooking.

Daphne greeted him, "Welcome! Would you like some?"

"I'll have two," Gon replied, almost drooling over the food.

Daphne said that he had to wait and he nodded. He turned towards Cornelia who tried to ignore him. He smiled to her.

"Your mother is a bit worried about you," he said.

Daphne glanced up at Gon, a bit confused. She listened in the conversation while welcoming the other customers. Cornelia didn't reply. She pulled her hood to cover her face even more. Gon stood there, waiting for his food.

"I have to go. See you, Daphne-san!" she said, waved to Daphne and ran away.

"Wait up!" Gon called.

"Here you go. It's on the house. Watch her for me, will ya?" Daphne said and winked.

Gon took his kebabs. He nodded with a smile to her and rushed to catch up with Cornelia. The blonde bumped into three girls, who were actually her bullies. She looked away from them.

"Well, what are you up to now?" one of them asked.

"Sorry…" Cornelia muttered.

She was about to run away when another one pulled her hood. She fell onto the ground. The three stared down at her. Gon caught sight of them pulling at her hair and taking away her food, which she didn't mind at all. The three left after they were satisfied, laughing out loud at Cornelia. The girl grabbed the rabbit plush that fell off it's string. She brushed the dust off of it.

Gon approached her. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Cornelia stood up. She pulled her hood to cover her head. She nodded to his question. Gon handed her one of his kebabs. She glanced up at him. He flashed a small smile towards her. She took the kebab without a word.

"Are they always so mean?" he asked.

She nodded as an answer. Gon really wanted to talk to her but it was hard. She just kept on replying with a nod at anything he said.

"Have you picked up the magazine your mother asked?" he asked again.

She shook her head. She started to walk towards the bookshop. Gon followed beside her. She ignored him like always. She entered the book shop and was welcomed by the shopkeeper. She took off her hood, seeing how Gon decided to wait outside. She smiled to the shopkeeper.

"Has the magazine Kaa-chan ordered come in yet?" she asked.

"Ah, yes!" the shopkeeper replied, fishing something from under his counter, "Here you go."

He handed her the magazine. She paid for it, staring at the magazine in her hands. She pulled her hood and then, went outside where Gon was.

"Are you done?" he asked.

She nodded. He insisted on holding it for her but she ignored him like always. Eyes were on her as she walked the street with Gon, who was somewhat famous after the incident of Ging getting punched by Leorio for his sake. He walked behind to stop the gaze and glares, but they knew he was accompanying her.

"How do you survive with all the glares?" he asked her.

She bit her lower lip, before replying in a low voice, "Just ignore them. It doesn't hurt me, so it shouldn't hurt you…"

"Hmmm…" Gon hummed, looking down.

Cornelia stopped at a dress shop. She went in while Gon waited outside as always.

"Welcome, Miss Koizumi. Would you like a new hood?" the manager asked.

"Yes, please. Something in a more daring color…" Cornelia replied.

The manager nodded and suggested some colors: red, yellow and black.

"Black stood out too much… Maybe a more dull color…" the girl muttered.

The manager nodded again. "How about you ask your boyfriend?" he teased.

"That boy is not my boyfriend… He's not even a friend…" she replied coldly, choosing a yellow hood.

She paid for it using her Hunter license. Then, she exited the shop. Gon stood up from his leaning position. He smiled when she stared at him.

"W-Will you hold this?" she asked, showing her paper bag to him.

"Sure!" Gon replied, happily taking the paper bag from her, "Is there anything else you need to buy?"

She shook her head. He nodded. They started their walk back to her house. Mrs. Koizumi greeted them as they entered the house. Gon handed her the magazine. Cornelia rushed upstairs with her new hood.

"Did you go out with her?" Mr. Koizumi asked.

"Oh…I thought I could talk to her, but all she did was nods and shakes her head," Gon replied, sighing.

"Well, she hasn't gotten to know you yet," Mrs. Koizumi replied.

Her phone suddenly rang and she had to take the call. It was from one of her customers. Gon smiled to Cornelia's father. Ging didn't say a word as he drank his coffee.

"Gon, I have a favor to ask…" the father started.

"Yes?" Gon replied, turning to him.

"My daughter is actually quite interested in you. She just doesn't know how to interact with people..." he explained to the boy.

Gon listened attentively. The father continued.

"She couldn't stop talking about you after she knew who you were. She researched about you and was excited when she knew more about you. She came back home immediately when she got words that you were coming to this town… She's just…shy…" he sighed after his last sentence.

Ging spoke up, "What do you want my son to do?"

Mr. Koizumi turned to Gon's father and said, "I just thought he could befriend her. Take her with you?"

"If she agrees…we would…" Ging muttered.

He was actually interested in the girl too. He just didn't know how to say it out loud like his son did. Cornelia was different from Mana, for sure. The discussed girl suddenly came down the stairs without her hood and her hair was loose, not tied like always. The males eyed her as she went to the kitchen. Her mother was just about done with the call. She hung up and turned to her daughter.

She said, "Cornelia, darling, somebody ordered some of our finest flour again…"

"Where is it this time?" the young blonde asked without second thoughts.

"Whale Island… It's going to take a few days to go there…" the mother replied.

After a moment of silence, the girl replied, "I can do that I guess…"

"Great! I'll prepare what is needed to be delivered," Mrs. Koizumi said happily.

Cornelia sighed. She started to wash some vegetables to cook for lunch. She took out the chicken and a packet of mushrooms. She started to prepare the ingredients her mother had told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2: About her Parents

Cornelia got the box ready. She counted the packages over and over again to make sure that they were in the right amount. Her mother was busy in the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for everyone. Once she was done, she went to help her mother.

"Is it ready?" her mother asked.

"Yes, Kaa-chan. I'll head out after lunch like always," she replied calmly.

She placed the plates on the table and went to get the plate of bacon her mother had fried. Gon came down the stairs. He smiled when he saw her. She gave out a small smile to him. She placed the next plate full of toasts on the table. After that, they sat down. Her father was already out for the day along with Ging, saying that they had some things to discuss.

"Let's eat then," Mrs Koizumi smiled.

Gon saw the box near the front door. He asked, "Are you heading out?"

Munching on her toast, the girl replied, "Yes...after lunch."

They ate quietly after she answered. Mrs Koizumi glanced up at both of them. A smile formed across her face. Gon was watching Cornelia as she ate. She was bothered by it but she didn't want to care. When they were done, he helped her do the dishes while her mother went to the living room to read her book.

"Can I ask?" Gon suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" she asked without looking at him.

Gon took a glimpse at the living room, replying, "Forget what I said..."

They were done with the dishes. The girl went upstairs to pack her clothes. Gon went to the living room. He saw Mrs Koizumi on the sofa, reading a quite thick book. She smiled at him when she saw him looking at her. Gon gave out a small smile.

"I hear you're from Whale Island..." she started a conversation.

"Yeah. I was raised there. Ging was born there..." the boy explained.

Ging and Mr Koizumi announced that they were back. The two turned to them. Mrs Koizumi stood up to prepare some coffee for them. Gon observed her. She looked frail but she was high spirited. The two men sat in the living room, still chatting about something of no importance to Gon.

"Gon..." Mr Koizumi called.

"Yes?" Gon turned to look at him.

The man smiled and asked, "Will you look after Cornelia?"

"What do you mean?" the boy was confused, looking at his father.

"We're going to whale Island with her," Ging explained.

Gon was a bit surprised. The two men said they had discussed this with each other. Cornelia could not say no because it is where they come from.

"It will take about three days to get to that island. Plus, you have to walk a few miles to get to a town that has a port," Mr Koizumi explained.

"Where is that?" Gon asked.

"North from here..." they heard an answer.

All eyes turned to Cornelia. She didn't look happy. Mr Koizumi gave out a small smile to her. She went straight to her mother to help her with the coffee.

"Kaa-chan, I can't seem to find my favourite yellow dress and my scarf," she muttered.

"Oh, I hang your dress in another wardrobe... I'll get that for you. I haven't seen your scarf anywhere," the mother replied.

"Okay... Why is Tou-san making them come with me?" she complained.

Chuckling, her mother replied, "Consider them going to head to their home. They are after all, from that island..."

"Hmmm..." Cornelia hummed.

Her mother went to serve the men their coffee. Cornelia made some tea for herself. Then, she went back to her room to double check her belongings.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Mrs. Koizumi asked her daughter.

"Your box of 6 packages of flour...my backpack... Yup, I have everything," the girl replied.

"Be back in a week, right?" Mr. Koizumi asked.

Cornelia nodded to his words. She bid them farewell and started her walk out of town. Gon insisted on helping her carry the box even though it was just a small box. Cornelia slowly shook her head. He and Ging walked behind her in case if anything happened. They soon reached the exit of town. The road to the next town is quiet and a bit dark because it is surrounded by the forest. Some insects and bugs were making sound. Gon and Ging glanced up at her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the road.

"Is the road always like this?" Gon asked.

"Used to it..." was all she replied.

Gon and Ging looked at each other. They followed her through the road. Cornelia didn't say a word as she carried the box. She could sense that they were being watched but she hardly cared. She is a hunter and as a hunter, she was taught to always stay calm and strong. Gon approached her.

"We're being watched…" he whispered.

"I know, but if we don't stop, they won't make a move," Cornelia replied.

Gon looked at her and said, "You really are used to this, huh?"

Cornelia sighed, staring at the road in front of her. "Kaa-chan was struck by an incurable disease when I was seven. Tou-san is…well, he was really devastated to hear the news. He didn't want to leave side up to now, so he's been doing simple works around town as a plumber, carpenter…things he's capable of doing."

"This flour?" Gon asked.

"Kaa-chan is a great baker. We use our own processed flour for it. It is our secret ingredient. By the time she knew she couldn't do much work, she decided to sell her flour around the globe. I had to deliver them," she continued.

They soon arrived at the neighbouring town. Cornelia headed straight for the port to buy them tickets. She left the box with Gon and Ging.

"What'd you talk about?" Ging asked.

"Her mother and how she ended up doing this work…" Gon explained.

"We are going back, right? I haven't seen Mito for a long time," Ging asked.

Gon nodded. "Can we bring her with us?" he asked.

Cornelia suddenly came by with three tickets. She told them that they still had an hour before the ship would depart. They decided to grab something to eat. They went to Cornelia's favourite restaurant. She was a regular there. The cashier and some of the waiters greeted her happily. She flashed a smile to them and took a seat.

"How have you been, Cornelia?" a waiter asked.

Cornelia took the menu from him, replying, "Good. How are you, James?"

"Never better. I'll get back to the three of you," James replied.

Gon and Ging schemed through the menu. Cornelia did the same thing. Ging asked her what she would recommend them to eat. She told them the first food she had and her most favourite one. She also told them what not to order unless they are challenging themselves to eat it. Gon noticed that she could go on and on about what she likes and what she doesn't like. They ordered the food, ate and then, left to head to the port. Gon held the box for her. She didn't argue this time. They were out of topic to talk about.

"So, have you ever travelled after becoming a hunter?" Ging suddenly asked.

Cornelia turned to him, explaining, "No. I have to take care of Kaa-chan and Tou-san. She has a disease and he's not doing that great. He's been blaming himself for her illness."

"That explains a lot…" Gon muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked.

"Your parents are worried about you. You're too distant and you have no close friends," he explained.

"I don't need friends. They're just going to drag you down," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" the black-haired boy asked.

"One time I have this friend. She was great and very nice. I've been bullied a lot. She would come help me up on my feet again. Then, one day, it was her birthday…Kaa-chan fell down the stairs. I was already by her house that time when the news came. I was forced to leave, but she didn't let me. She made me choose and of course, I'd choose my mother…" she explained, sighing, "After that…I didn't want to have friends if they're going to make me choose things like that."

Gon nodded. "You're right. I mean, your friends should know that your mom is more important. She was at fault," he remarked.

The ship came and the boarded it with ease. Cornelia decided to take a rest in a cabin she rented. She took the box with her. Gon decided to help around the ship like he would always do, so his father tagged along. He was still trying to understand how his son has turned out to be.

"Ging…" Gon spoke up.

"What's up?" the father asked.

"Can I be honest…?" he asked.

"What is it? I am your father…so you can tell me anything," the older black-haired said.

"I think I'm falling for her…" Gon sighed.

"Do you always fall in love with a damsel in distress?" Ging joked.

Gon blurted, "What? No! I mean…she's interesting, quite strong in nature. I mean, she has no friends, but she doesn't seem lonely."

Ging smirked. "You are falling for her…" he cooed.

Blushing, Gon replied, "Well, yes, I am. She made me want to take care of her. You know, be by her side, listening to her troubles and stuff…"

"Yes, you said the same thing about Mana that one time…" Ging remarked.

"Mana's different. She _has_ to be protected. She's very vulnerable, not that Cornelia isn't. Cornelia is vulnerable too, but she never showed it to others," Gon explained.

"You know this for a fact?" Ging raised a brow.

Gon puffed his cheeks angrily. "It's so hard to reason with you!" he complained.

Ging laughed at his son's reaction. He knew that his son was pissed off, but he wanted Gon to think things through before really deciding what to do. He wanted Gon to be sure of his feelings towards Cornelia. He didn't want her to end up like Mana and leaving Gon the way the scarlet-haired did. He wanted his son to be happy.


End file.
